1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side-under spoiler attaching structure attaching a side-under spoiler(s) to a bottom portion(s) of a vehicle body via a bracket(s).
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 8-5872 discloses a conventional side sill protector attaching structure. This side sill protector attaching structure employs a structure that: bottom portions of brackets are attached onto outer surfaces of side sills of a vehicle; thus providing spaces between upper portions of the brackets and the side sills; upper edges of protectors are inserted into the spaces in order to catch the upper edges of the protectors on the upper portions of the brackets, wherein bend pieces further extending upward and bending toward the outside are provided on the upper portions of the bracket, a plurality of ribs extending vertically are provided on the inner surfaces of the protectors at predetermined intervals along a front-to-rear direction of the vehicle, a latching member is provided on the upper end of each rib, and the latching members are latched together onto the bend pieces of the brackets. According to this side sill protector attaching structure, the bending pieces are provided on the upper portions of the brackets attached onto the outer surfaces of the side sills; the plurality of ribs extending along a vertical direction of the protector are provided on the inner surfaces of the protectors; the latching member is provided on the upper end of each rib; and the latching members are latched together with the bend pieces of the brackets, and thus the latching members of the ribs will be caught on the bend pieces of the brackets when an external force is applied to the protectors. This can prevent the upper edges of the protectors from disengaging from the spaces, and thus the protectors can be prevented from disengaging from the side sills. Moreover, this attaching structure does not cause the “cost-up” as a result, and is less likely to detract from the appearance of the vehicle since this attaching structure employs a simple structure. Further, since its attaching work is only to push the protectors from the above thereof, this attaching structure has an outstanding workability.
According to the above-described side sill protector attaching structure, however, the bottom portions of the brackets are attached onto the outer surfaces of the side sills of the vehicle body by spot welding, and thus there is a room for improvement from a standpoint of workability in the attachment of the side-under spoiler as the side sill protector to the vehicle body via the brackets.